


In Your Heat

by Kaijuscientists



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, There is exactly zero plot to this, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists
Summary: Aziraphale is no blushing virgin, but when the question “what would you like?” is flipped back on him, he finds he doesn’t quite know how to answer.





	In Your Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Not a whump, just some mediocre smut

L  
It had started out as drinks shared in Crowley’s flat. Drinks had lead to cuddling, and that quickly turned into kissing, wine long forgotten on the table. 

“Angel.” Crowley sighs, planting a small peck on the angels lips before kissing down his jaw. He’s laying atop Aziraphale, his weight pressing the angel into the couch. When his nose reaches the crook of Azriaphlaes neck, he stops, nuzzles in and inhales. 

He inhales shakily, anticipating Crowley kissing, perhaps even biting his neck. But nothing happens.

“Love,” Aziraphale says, he arms wrapping around the demon. “Is everything ok?”

Crowley nods, which Aziraphale feels more than sees. 

“I’ve just wanted to do this for so long.” He pulls back a little, kissing the soft skin below Aziraphale’s ear, trailing soft kisses down his neck. “Want to savor it.”

“Oh,” He sighs, gasping when crowley starts to nip at him lightly with his teeth. “Crowley.”

“You’ve no idea.” Crowely says, so softly. He deftly pulls Aziraphale bowtie lose, dropping it to the floor. His other hand pops the buttons on his shirt collar, fingers softly trailing over the exposed skin of his throat, his exposed collar bone. 

Aziraphales eyes flutter closed, and he tips his head back, allowing crowley the room to do whatever he wants. 

“So beautiful.” Crowley says into his skin. “I’ve wondered for years what your skin would feel like under my tongue.” And he licks a hot stripe up his neck, and Aziraphale can’t stop the sound that escapes him. “What you would taste like.”

“Divine.” Crowley says, hands moving to undo the next button of his shirt. He ducks down to press a kiss to Aziraphale’s chest. “Ethereal.” he pops another button. 

“So lovely.” He moves to kiss each inch of skin as it’s exposed with each button undone. “You’re so soft.” He says, showing no hesitation as he reaches Aziraphale’s soft belly, kissing above his belly button with reverence. 

Crowley sits back, pushing his shirt open all the way. “Gorgeous, look at you, all flushed for me.” He says, admiring the way Aziraphale blushed down his entire chest. “You’re perfect, angel.”

“N-nonsense.”

“You are. You’re perfect for me.” He says, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. “What would you like?”

“What?” He says

“What do you desire? You’ve taken care of me, let me return the favor.”

“What ever,” He starts, broken off when Crowley runs his hands over his chest, leaning down to trail wet kisses up his chest but he can’t stop his mind wandering. Aziraphale was not one to deny himself many of desires, be it food, a rare book, or more Carnal pleasures. He was hedonistic to a fault. But to be asked what he wanted? That was new, he was always taking care of the partners he’d taken over the years, eager to please. It was simply in his nature as an angel. “We can do whatever you want, dear.”

“That’s not what I asked, was it?” He repositions himself, slotting his thigh between Aziraphale‘s legs. “Anything you’ve ever desired? Anything at all?”

What did he want? He wanted plenty, but that was the problem wasn’t it? Wanting it from a demon. Wanting at all. But they didn’t have their respective employers hovering over them anymore. He could want, he could have. 

But the Angel part of him, the part of him that had been laughed at and yelled at and scolded out of heaven time and time again for bringing his concerns up or messing up a blessing, that part of him was certain Crowley would act the same. 

“There are no wrong answers here, angel.” He says, holding Aziraphale’s face in both his hands, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. He presses his lips to Aziraphale’s forehead he is overwhelmed with so much love from Crowley. He could drown in this. 

When Crowley pulls away, he can barely breathe. 

“Will you…” Aziraphale starts to ask, stops when Crowley ducks back to his neck again and his mind short circuits. “Mark me, Crowley.” 

With no warning, Crowley’s sucks, and Aziraphale moans, his hips buck up instantly, rutting himself against Crowley thigh. Hands grasp, one going to the back of Crowley’s head, holding him in place. 

When the demon bites down, teeth sinking into flesh, Aziraphale sees stars and his orgasm plows over him so fast he’s left breathless. Crowley rocks his thigh against Aziraphale, easing him through his orgasm, the angel’s hips grinding against him slowly as he licks over the bite mark, bruise already blossoming beautifully. 

“Oh, oh no.” He says as his hips stutter to a stop, tensing up as the high of his sudden orgasm fades. He’s shocked and more than a little embarrassed, panting like he’s just tried to run, but they’ve done nothing more than neck on the couch like teenagers. “That’s never happened before.”

Crowley cuts him off, soft kiss on the lips, “Angel it’s ok. You’re enjoying yourself. The whole point is for you to feel good.” He then waves a hand, the mess in Aziraphale’s disappearing. 

“How about we move this to the bedroom? “

——————-

Crowley leads a dazed Aziraphale to his bedroom, crawling into the bed to sit against the headboard. Aziraphale is pulled to sit in his lap, settling across his thighs. 

He pushes Aziraphales shirt over his shoulders, fingers  
moving to brush over the bruise darkening on his throat, admiring it with a quirked eyebrow. 

“This is a good look on you.” He says, tossing the angels shirt to the floor. 

“Flatterer” Aziraphale sighs, leaning into kiss him. One hand tilts Crowley’s head, deepening the kiss, licking into his mouth, the other going down to rub Crowley through his pants. 

“Angel.” Crowley gasps into the angels mouth, smirking when he grabs his wrist, stilling his movements. “This isn’t about me, remember?”

“Maybe I was hoping to turn the tables.” He says, moving to drape his arms around Crowley neck, pulling himself flush to Crowley’s chest, hips twitching forwards to grind their cocks together in the process. 

It wasn’t words, but he’d count Aziraphale taking what he wanted. He rewards his angel, sucking kisses along his neck, leaving little hickeys and stopping the angel in his tracks. 

“You were saying angel?”

“That’s… that’s a dirty trick,”

His hands rest on Aziraphale hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the skin. It sends electricity shooting up Aziraphale’s spine. 

“Demon,” He says with a quirk if an eyebrow. “Now what can I do for you?”

Aziraphale feels his cheeks blush again. 

“Can you,” He starts, taking a breath.”Can you just touch me?”

“Yes angel,” he says, taking in Aziraphale as he sits on his lap. So much pale skin to run his fingers over. Crowley drags his hands up the angels sides, his fingers splaying out in his ribs 

Aziraphale watches him through half lidded eyes, lips parted, gasps when Crowley’s thumbs rub at his nipples, already half hard again already. 

He drags his fingertips, feather light, down the angels torso, fingers digging into his soft hips. 

Aziraphale throws himself forward, lips colliding with Crowley. He licks his way into his demons mouth while his fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt. 

He fights back with Aziraphale, earning access to the angels mouth. His hands never stop their exploring, smoothing his palms along Aziraphale’s thighs, over his hips and along the planes of his back. 

After struggling to remove Crowley shirt, Aziraphale gives up, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck and sinking fully into the kiss. 

Crowley does him a favor and wills it back into his closet. Aziraphale’s delightful little sound when their chests press together with no fabric impeding them is something he wants to burn into his memory forever. 

One hand moves down tho his ass, and Crowley bucks his hips up, the cocks brushing thru fabric. Crowley swallows the angels gasp, 

He breaks apart, trialing kissing across the angels collar bone, bites along as he goes, Aziraphale’s head lolling back giving Crowley full access. He’s grinding his hips against crowley, seeking any friction he can get. 

When Crowley stops lavishing attention on his neck, strong hands still his rolling hips. He’s panting and flushed and almost ready to beg. 

“what do you need angel?”

“For you to keep going.” he says, breathless. 

“That’s not all you want.” 

“I want,” Aziraphale says pointedly, trying to rolling his hips to drive home his desire. “You to fuck me.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” He growls, a wave of his hand and their pants and underthings are gone, a slick finger prods at Aziraphale’s entrance. 

Crowley’s swirls his finger, teasing his rim, just pressing in but never past. 

“Please, Crowley.” Aziraphale begs, rutting back and Crowley slowly presses in, working him open with one finger. 

Aziraphale moans breathlessly, his head dropping to rest on Crowley’s shoulder, back arching and legs splaying further over Crowley’s thighs, spreading himself open. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, angel,” Crowley croons, easing in a second finger, drawing a moan from his angel that goes right to his own cock, along with the feeling of Aziraphale’s fingernails digging into his back. 

“Do you think you could come like this?” Crowley asks, his free hand trailing lightly up his spine to setting on the back of Aziraphale’s neck.. “Just my fingers?” 

Aziraphale opens his mouth to answer, but his words and any coherent thoughts are knocked out of him when Crowley crooks his fingers just so, his whole body spasms. He could definitely come like this. 

He nods against Crowley’s shoulder, biting down when he feels the stretch of another finger pressing into him. Stinging for just a moment. 

Aziraphale knows he’s moments from climaxing a second time, can feel it building in his belly. Crowley’s slow pace means he feels every little twitch of his fingers, every twist his wrist. 

When Crowley brushes against that spot inside him again, he sees stars, hips rutting back, chasing the feeling. Crowley delivers, hitting that spot, over and over, with each thrust. 

Aziraphale cums with a strangled shout across Crowley's belly, immediately collapsing his full weight on to the demon. 

“I’m impressed angel.” He says, slowly removing his fingers. “Coming untouched twice.” 

Panting in his Crowley neck, Aziraphale hums in response, eyes closed, still riding the residual waves of his orgasm.

“You wanna keep goin‘?” 

“Yes,” he says slowly, breathing still just a little bit erratic. “I do very much, just need a moment, dear.”

“Course.” Crowley says fondly, trailing his fingers up and down Aziraphale’s back as he rests in his lap. 

Crowley knows it’s time when Aziraphale latches onto his neck, pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses. 

“How do you want me, angel?”

“Lay me back?” Aziraphale sighs, pausing his kissing to suck his own mark onto Crowley, the demon instinctively baring his neck further. “You on top.”

Crowley tips their bodies forward, hands supporting Aziraphale until he’s resting on the mattress, legs that had been splayed across his thighs falling open as Crowley settles in the space between. 

“Like this?” Crowley asks, Aziraphale’s eyes fluttering when Crowley allows his weight to settle on him, nodding his consent. Reaching down, he lines himself up, slick cock brushing against Aziraphale’s rim. 

“Please,” He says breathlessly, looking at him through half lidded eyes, lost in himself. He cants his hips up, urging Crowley take him. 

He could never deny his angel any request and was not about to start now. Locking eyes with his love, he slowly presses forward into Aziraphale. His eyes widen almost comically, gripping Crowley’s shoulders. 

In all of Aziraphale’s years, in all his times bedding humans, none have ever felt as good as this does now. 

When Crowley finally bottoms out, his breath kicks him in the chest, and he gasps like he’d been drowning. And it felt like he had. 

“Alright, angel?”

Aziraphale thinks for a moment, wiggles his hips to adjust, and the moan that punches out of his chest is obscene. Crowley’s cock rubs at him inside so perfectly. 

“Dear,” Aziraphale says, breathing heavily. “Move.”

And Crowley doesn’t need to be told twice, setting a pace that starts slow but quickly speeds up, urged on by Aziraphale. 

They’re both covered in a sheen of sweat, Crowley face buried in his angels neck again, he’s pressing kisses anywhere he can reach. Each thrust punctuated by a word. 

“Angel”

“Beautiful”

“Perfect”

“Mine”

“Yours.” Aziraphale gasps out, or he thinks he does, he’s having a hard time keeping track of anything besides the feeling of Crowley filling him, his pleasure building for the third time that night. 

He wraps his legs around Crowley’s thin waist, wanting to bring him impossibly closer, the shift in position directing each of the demons thrusts directly at his prostate. 

His orgasm hits him hard, vision whiting out as waves course through him, up his spine and through his limbs, Crowley’s name a prayer in his lips. 

Crowley follows nearly at the same time, one last thrust burying himself in his angel, panting his angels name into his shoulder. 

Crowley collapses onto Aziraphale, the angels legs still holding him close, not allowing him to pull out, both of their chests heaving. 

Nuzzling into Aziraphale, Crowley breathes, inhaling his scent, something distinctly him with a hint of cologne. 

“That… was phenomenal.” Aziraphale sighs, hands moving to cup the back of Crowley’s neck, one running through the sweaty strands of his short hair, finally relaxing his hold. 

“Glad you enjoyed.” Crowley flops over, Aziraphale turning with him, they curl around each other. One final miracle for the night cleans them both up. 

“I love you, so very much, dear.”

“Love you to, angel.”


End file.
